Forum:Burnout Bikes Impressions
Now that the Burnout Bikes update is live, what do you think of bikes in burnout, along with the rest of the update? Well i've got good news! It's my birthday on the 23rd (Tuesday) and i'll finally be getting Burnout Paradise! Can't wait! Hopefully i'll also get a wireless adapter for the 360 so i can get live and all the updates. So yeh i can't wait, only three days to got! :D :Hmm, impressions... 101% first day with all the challenges done the second day... Bikes are excellent to drive. Criterion did an excellent job implementing them. The handling of the bikes compared to the environment makes the bikes feel like they belonged there in the first place. Bike handling in general is decent, but I wish more was offered (backflips, frontflips, endos) Turning the bike around is almost impossible without stopping completely. One disappointment... Burning Rides/Midnight Rides... are a joke. There wasn't a single one I didn't beat with less than 1 minute left on the timer. Vehicle "Burning Routes" were often up to the second, no crashing, fastest route, etc in order to get it completed. Another disappointment... challenges... 70 challenges that were nothing a 3 year old couldn't do... not challenging at all. 5+ minutes to do 20 jumps as a team, give me a break. All in all, the bikes are nice to drive, but lack of content will be the end of them for a lot of people. Rappy talk 20:53, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I haven't played the update('s) yet. Mostly because my wireless connection is having problems. When that gets done, I'll notify you all by posting again of this page. :::What they don't do back or front flips? WTF? I thought that would be standard as a counterpart for the vehicle barrel roll. I guess i was wrong! ::::I was hoping the same thing parkster, but alas, if its not there, hopefully it's in the making... also, they said there was going to be new billboards for bikes too, there are NO billboards anywhere yet. Rappy talk 16:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Well screw the bikes then! I'm getting the game tomorrow and it's about time too!!! So yeh, i'll be concentrating on a lot more than just a few bikes! Also if i'm getting live back then i'll add you lot to my friends list and we can have a game or two. Cya, ::::::I've played the bikes and they're alright. However they can't flip or crash well so i'm still in love with the rossilini tempesta and the inferno van (58 takedowns in road rage with that ;P)!!! But yeh, i'm online with it too and my gamertag is the parkster, so add me and we can have a game or too. Cya, :::::::Try the Rattler for a good stable car for a while (until the Touge at least). And is that gamer tag for PSN? Rappy talk 20:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Yeh the rattler's good but the tempesta wins me! I'm trying to take out the touge at the moment but i'll have to start searching for it more! Anyway, i've got Xbox Live so that's unfortunate, but anyone with XL, add me please. Also check out the handling and braking topic, it's important. Yo, Parkster, get the Tempesta GT, it is one of the best cars for Races. Anywho, I'm on Xbox live, I requested to be your friend Parkster. Reply as soon as a can. "Boomdiada" OMG i just had to do that. :D Rotflmbfaool!!! That's a pretty cool advert! Anyway, as for the GT, i agree it's quick but it's too powerful and i don't like the way it skids and swivels the wrong way anoyingly when you start off. I also like the normal tempesta's dream livery, so that's my love at the moment, along with the 4x4 takedown truck and the criterion racer/touge/gamestop sport. So yeh, i'll go online whenever i get the chance, maybe tomorrow, and i'll cya there. Most probably you'll see me playing ranked matches. I'm 3331st best Xbox 360 Burnout Player in the world you know. So, i haven't been playin' with the bikes at all.